Deadly Threats
by PadmeNSkywalker
Summary: A Drabble based on Padme's point of view from the explosion killing Corde in the beginning of Attack of the Clones. Slightly AU at the end.


Hi everyone! This is just a little Drabble that I pulled from a rp I'm doing. I don't know, I just really liked it.

I RP Padme l, which you can see/join over here: a href=" . Click me! /a

I hope you enjoy and no worries I'm still writing away for chapter 7 of A Little's Enough!

* * *

Padmé was relieved when she felt the ship she was in easing back into Coruscant's atmosphere. She had spent the last two weeks on Naboo visiting her family, and in meetings with the Queen. And now here she sat, not in her Naboo Cruiser, but in her spot next to Captain Typho in his smaller patrol cruiser. Once again a death threat was made on her, and once again a hand maiden would stand in her place. Padmé pulled her pilot disguise helmet on as the ship landed on the next platform.

She sighed and hopped out following the Captain half way across their platform when he stopped and smiled at her, "I guess we were wrong, another safe landing." He said as the hatch to her Naboo Cruiser opened and she saw Corde coming down the ramp in one of her royal white gowns.

The next thing she knew the ground shook and the ear piercing sound of an explosion was heard from right in front of her. Time seemed to slow as she watched her handmaiden's body flung through the air and hit the ground. No. She felt a wave of emotions course through her. It couldn't be. Pulling away from Captain Typho, Padmé ran to through the ruble to her fallen friend. Pulling off her helmet she grabbed the girls hand in her own, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, no, no. This can't be. I'm so sorry Corde." Her lip trembled as she watched her friends eyes roll to the back of her head, she had passed on. "No." Padmé cried. If it hadn't been for Corde's bravery then she would have been the one walking off the ship, she's the one who would have been caught in the explosion, she would be the one dead. She looked around to see the fallen bodies of all the people who were escorting Corde down the ramp. All of those people had died, all of those people thought it was her. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and her breath was caught in her throat. Whether it was from her emotions or the thick black cloud that filled the air she didn't know, but Padmé was finding it very hard to breath.

Captain Typho was talking to her but she heard nothing, her ears were ringing and her mind still hadn't really processed all of this. It couldn't be happening, it couldn't. The Captain grabbed her and pulled her away from the girls body. Padmé grasped her hand tighter refusing to let go, if she let go than it was true and Corde was gone forever. It was her fault, all her fault and there was nothing she could do about it. Corde had died in her place and Padmé was unsure whether she would ever move on from it.

"We have to get you to safety Senator." Padmé felt the Captain, her loyal protector since she was Princess of Theed, pull her away from the wreckage and ducking onto the next platform as all of the media came running in. Padmé turned to see all of the holocams flashing pictures and recording the wreckage. Reporters who were awaiting her arrival were now reporting her death. Padmé wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. But she knew she needed to keep quiet.

Clutching her japor snippet in her hand she let out a quiet sob and prayed to the mother goddess that all of this would be over. She just needed someone, now more than ever. She had witnessed her whole life flash before her eyes, and it was eventful career wise, but so lonely. At these thoughts Padmé began to pull herself together, she knew her duties and her emotions couldn't get in the way. She would need to appeal to the Chancellor about this immediately.

"Captain, get together who ever is left. We need to speak with the Chancellor." Padmé wiped her eyes and followed the Captain as he led her to a transport.

—

Back in her apartment Padmé, assisted by her handmaiden Dorme, changed out of her disguise and into her Senator attire. The Captain had informed her that the Chancellor wasn't available to meet with her right now, but would be sending Jedi protection for her. She was outraged by the Chancellor's refusal to meet with her, and even more furious that he was sending Jedi to protect her.

Padmé loved the Jedi, she was great friends with many of them, that wasn't the issue. The problem was she was already feeling smothered by her own, she would admit needed, guards. Now they were sending more? And she didn't have a say in it?

Padmé smoothed out her dress and held her head high as she stood on her balcony of 500 Republica watching the speeders wiz by. Coruscant was always busy, everyone always on the move. It was nothing like Naboo, but Padmé knew she was needed here. And she knew she needed to have her head clear and emotions in check.


End file.
